1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing golf play information concerning golf play to a player on the course, and more particularly, to a golf play information communication providing system and method using a portable terminal for the player and a server which communicates with the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In golf play, it is very important for a player to accurately grasp course layout or course yardage. Conventionally, a player has determined it by a course picture, or a visual measurement using a yardage marker (distance indication post). Alternatively, the player has determined it on caddy's advice. Many players have experience of making an error in measurement of the yardage, or being suffering from an unexpected course layout such as a pond or bunker.
As an example of the prior art for solving the above problem involving golf play, “Method of acquisition and distribution business of golf course map data for GPS (Global Positioning System)” is known (refer to, for example, JP-A-2001-319154). In the method, plural pieces of golf course map data for GPS are registered in a database connected to a network, and desired golf course map data is downloaded from the database to a user terminal.
As another example, “Information processing system” is known (refer to, for example, JP-A-2002-000786). In the system, based on current position coordinate (golf ball position) acquired from a GPS and target position coordinate acquired by pointing a target position on a course map displayed on a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), the accurate distance between the golf ball position and the target position is obtained.
However, in the above invention disclosed in JP-A-2001-319154, information related to golf play that can actually be acquired by a player by means of a terminal is limited to invariant information representing land features or the like of the golf courses that have previously registered in the database.
Accordingly, the player cannot acquire course condition information (weather, wind, ground condition) or the like, and therefore he or she cannot reflect the course condition information varying from hour to hour on his or her play in real time, which makes it difficult for the player to enjoy situational plays.
Further, in the above invention disclosed in JP-A-2002-000786, although the player can acquire the accurate distance between the golf ball position and target position, he or she cannot acquire information such as land features of the golf courses, course condition information or the like that is actually required for golf play. In addition, the accurate position information cannot be acquired only from a GPS satellite.